


The Captain's Treasure

by writemydreams



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tsunehito knows he isn't allowed to participate in raids but fights anyway. Asagi is most displeased when he catches his lover on the enemy ship.Originally written in 2013





	The Captain's Treasure

**Title:** The Captain's Treasure  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito  
**Genre:** AU, drama, romance, supernatural  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Contains vampiratism and mentions of violence. The artists mentioned do not belong to me but the story and the writing do.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Tsunehito knows he isn't allowed to participate in raids but fights anyway. Asagi is most displeased when he catches his lover on the enemy ship.  
**Author's Comment:** I've had various versions of this idea in mind ever since D posted pictures of their Bon Voyage/Night Ship D look. I finally got a start on it last month and was able to finish tonight. It went in a different direction than I'd planned but I'm happy with it.

 

Captain Asagi pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket. He swiped it across his sword to clean the blood from it, dropping the handkerchief to the deck of the enemy ship. He sheathed his sword and adjusted his coat. His crimson gaze studied the ship and its fallen crew. A most successful raid. The enemy ship had, foolishly, attacked the _Bloody Rose_ and thought to win the battle. 

…A mistake their captain would never repeat again.

The only problem with the victory was Tsunehito’s scent on the enemy ship. Asagi had lost track of how many times he had strictly forbidden his lover from participating in raids. Tsunehito was Asagi’s human lover. Thus, it was his duty to stay back in Asagi’s cabin. Not go out and fight where he ran the risk of being wounded or killed. Irritated, Asagi traced the scent to where his lover stood near the railing of the ship. His mane of wild red hair obscured his face as he busily cleaned his sword on a handkerchief. Asagi’s eye twitched as he saw that his lover had yet to change out of the skimpy garments he favored for Asagi’s pleasure. He could so easily have been injured! And the thought of other pirates… other men… staring at _his_ beautiful lover made Asagi’s blood boil. Tsunehito was his and his alone. Asagi did not share, knew he could be considered possessive and overprotective, but he also loved Tsunehito dearly. No one could ever take his place in Asagi’s heart.

Sensing his presence, Tsunehito raised his head to give Asagi a defiant look.

Asagi’s feelings for his lover had been softening at the sight of him safe and well, but that look angered him. “Tsunehito,” he growled.

“What?” Tsunehito dropped the handkerchief and sheathed his sword. He folded his arms over his chest.

“As you recall, you are forbidden from participating in raids. You are supposed to stay in my cabin where you will be safe!”

“I refuse to stay in your cabin like I’m your pet whore,” Tsunehito snapped. “I look frail but I’m strong, I’ve defended myself against other pirates… vampire or human… and I’ve proved to you that I’m not the fragile little damsel that you think I am!” He uncrossed his arms and stormed forward, jabbing his finger into Asagi’s chest. “But you always refuse to listen!”

Asagi caught his lover’s thin wrists. “Because you’re _human._ You’re fragile whether you admit it or not.”

“I am not fragile!” Tsunehito snapped, trying to jerk free.

Asagi raised an eyebrow in response. Really, attempting to pull free from a vampire’s hold while claiming he wasn’t fragile? Tsunehito should know better. “You can deny it as much as you want but you will always be fragile, my love.” He pulled Tsunehito closer to him. “And that is why,” he released his lover then grabbed his waist. “You belong in my cabin.” Before Tsunehito could break free, Asagi had thrown him over his shoulder. For a moment his lover froze but then immediately started fighting to break free.

“Asagi! Put me down!” Tsunehito slammed his small fists against Asagi’s back as the captain, ignoring the halfhearted assault, carried his lover past his smirking crew and over to his ship. He did stop and glare at Ruiza when the blonde’s eyes lingered too long on Tsunehito’s legs. Ruiza was Asagi’s oldest friend but there was a part of him that had always been intrigued by Asagi’s lover. Ruiza blushed and ducked his head in apology.

“Tsune and I will be in my cabin,” Asagi said. “I leave the ship,” he adjusted his grip on his struggling lover, “in your care.”

“What of the treasure?” Ruiza asked, raising his head to meet Asagi’s gaze. Asagi moved the hand on Tsunehito’s back over his ass so Ruiza would not be tempted to look up Tsunehito’s indecently short skirt. That earned him an angry growl and a furious kick. Tsunehito did not like being groped in front of everyone else and got violent if Asagi tried to lay a hand on him.

Annoyed with his squirming lover, Asagi turned away. “I’ll look over it later. I have my own treasure,” he patted Tsunehito’s ass, smirking as his lover tried to kick him again, “to tend to first.”

“You’re never fucking me again if you don’t get your goddamn hands off me,” Tsunehito seethed, struggling again.

“Tsune, love, do you remember the last time you joined a raid and I tried to punish you with a week of no sex? You didn’t last three days before you were tearing off my pants.” 

He couldn’t decipher Tsunehito’s irritated growling but knew he’d won the verbal battle. Asagi briefly stroked his lover’s soft hair then carried him to his cabin. Once inside, he locked the door and dumped his lover on the bed. Neither of them would be leaving this cabin until Tsunehito agreed not to fight again and Asagi reminded the redhead who was the captain of this ship. Tsunehito immediately tried to get up, but Asagi was faster. He pushed his lover back down and sat on his stomach, grabbing his thin shoulders to pin him against the sheets.

“You,” he was so irritated he could feel his fangs threatening to emerge. “How many times must I forbid you from fighting?”

Tsunehito gave him a mutinous glare. “Until you realize how much of a self-centered ass you are and let me fight! I’m a part of this crew!”

“But you’re human,” Asagi snapped.  

“Then maybe you’d finally turn me!” Tsunehito shouted, surprising Asagi with the force of his anger. The redhead glared up at him. “We’ve been together for five years and you _refuse_ to make me a true member of your crew. A part of me hopes I’ll be wounded in action one day so you’ll be forced to turn me into a vampire. I want to be with you forever, Asagi. And I can’t truly be equal to you until you bite me!” Tears welled up in Tsunehito’s eyes before he bit his lip and looked away. Asagi’s heart hurt as he heard his lover sniffing. Even though Tsunehito could be infuriating, Asagi loved him so much and hated to see him suffering like this.

Asagi slowly turned the redhead’s face to him. “Tsune…” he sighed as he framed his lover’s face, gently stroking the tears away with this thumbs. “There are nights where I think about biting you and wonder if life would be easier for both of us if you were also a vampire. But I also wonder if you would be upset then. If you’ll miss your humanity, if you’ll struggle to adjust to your new life as a vampire. And so I hesitate and leave you human. You only have one life, Tsune. If I turn you… you’ll never be able to go back to life as a human.”

Tsunehito sighed heavily. “I already know I’ll be giving up my human life. I’ll have to drink blood like you, I can’t stay in sunlight for long periods of time, and my eyes will turn red. But,” he looked up at Asagi, “I’ll be forever young like you, I can become a true member of this crew instead of merely being your lover—”

“Tsune, you are a member of the crew,” Asagi protested. Forbidding Tsunehito from participating in raids didn’t mean he wasn’t a true member.

His lover gave him a dark look. “So long as I am human, I am not a member of this crew. I’m only your lover.” He shifted beneath Asagi. “And I’ll never be anything but your lover until I’m a vampire.”

Asagi frowned. This was an argument they’d had before but maybe… for once… he should swallow his pride and listen to his lover. Tsunehito was clearly unhappy. It was important that he be happy but to take his humanity… Asagi didn’t know.

His hesitation made Tsunehito glower. “Get off me.”

Asagi sighed and moved off of Tsunehito. He’d planned on having sex with his lover but knew that wasn’t going to work out now. Tsunehito was too upset with him and Asagi wouldn’t pressure his lover. The redhead quickly sat up and scooted away from him. Asagi reached for him, but Tsunehito slapped his hand away. That was irritating. “Tsune,” he complained.

Tsunehito got off the bed. “I’m not going to have sex with you until you turn me into a vampire.”

Asagi rolled his eyes. “You are infuriating.”

Tsunehito glared at him. “You still won’t turn me?”

“I’m not going to let you threaten or attempt to intimidate me into biting you.”

Tsunehito clenched his small fists. “Fine. I’ll go find another lover who is more willing to turn me.”

Asagi snorted. His lover was just trying to get a rise out of him now. Tsunehito was loyal and would never betray him like that.

The redhead’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll ask Ruiza. He’s interested in me… I’m sure he’d like to take this outfit off and bite me.” he smirked and ran his hands down his sides and his skimpy skirt then turned away.

That was too much for Asagi. Tsunehito barely had time to squeak before Asagi had him pinned against the wall. “You really wish to be a vampire so badly?” he asked, moving his knee between the redhead’s thighs and pushing it under his tiny skirt.

“Yes!” Tsunehito snapped.

Asagi opened his mouth so his fangs would have room to grow. His lover’s eyes widened as he saw the fangs. “This is what you want?”

Tsunehito nodded quickly. 

“Bare your neck."

Tsunehito obeyed, body starting to tremble in excitement. Asagi studied the pale column of his lover’s throat, slowly gliding his fingers down his neck. Tsunehito’s heart quickened in anticipation as Asagi leaned down to kiss his throat. Slowly he stroked Tsunehito’s side then scraped his fangs against his neck. Just as Tsunehito arched into him, Asagi pulled back with a wicked smirk. “I’ll bite you, my love, but I’m not going to do it now.”

“What?” Tsunehito gaped at him.

Asagi grinned. “I’ll bite you when you least expect it.”

“You-mmf.” Tsunehito’s protests were muffled as Asagi kissed him, sliding his arms around his waist and drawing him closer to his body.

To make Tsunehito happy and an equal part of the crew, Asagi would bite him. First he would make sure that Tsunehito savored his last days as a human and then, once he thought the redhead was ready, he would give him what he wanted.

**Notes**  
1) They were supposed to have sex but once Tsune started getting emotional about being human, that didn't work out.  
2) I might... MIGHT... write a sexy sequel to this. But I'm not sure.


End file.
